Mt Olympus
by SY-chwan
Summary: Yami Zeus discovers that being the king of the gods is tough. And not all problems can be dealt with a lightning bolt. Yaoi
1. King Yami Zeus

Summary: Yami Zeus discovers that being the king of the gods is tough. And not all problems can be dealt with a lightning bolt.

Parings: Greek gods, or at least most of them, are known for their chastise nature when it comes to lovers. So there will be multiple, carefree pairing at first. The solid ones will enter the story later, definite future Jou/Uke Seto (Joey gets to be dominating!). Will most likely end up with my usual pairings actually…

**Note**: Not all of the myths will be historically correct, even though there are many variations already. Also, the Greeks seems rather flippant about love making so there will be quite a few casual comments regarding that. **You have been warned.**

Aside from that, please enjoy and be sure to REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

**Mt. Olympus**

_**Chapter 1: King Yami Zeus**_

Yami Zeus was a mighty king. He was the peacemaker amongst gods and mortals alike. He had control over lightning, he ruled the entire earth, he…

"Nii-san!"

…fell off his throne.

Yugi Dionysus skidded into the chamber and barely regaining his footing before shooting off to throw himself into Yami's arms. "Nii-san!" he yelled exitedly, bouncing on the king's stomach and causing Yami to grunt from pain. "The wine is ready, the wine is ready!"

Yami coughed as he pushed Yugi off him, wheezing hard. "I thought I told you to stop jumping onto me," he said as soon as he got his breath back.

"But the wine is ready!" Yugi wined. "Don't you want to try it?"

"Of course I want to try it," Yami said calmly. "But I'm working. I have to stay here in case someone has a problem."

"I know I know," Yugi waved him off. "I'll bring the wine up right now!" With that said, Yugi spun around, nearly slipping on the marble floor.

Thankfully, Yami caught him, "you really should be more careful. You'll fall into your tubs of wine one day."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "I'm not the one who has a problem with grass and plain earth for a floor. If you didn't insist to have marble, people wouldn't trip over so much."

"You're the only one who falls, Yugi," Yami chuckled. Yugi stuck his tongue out.

"YAMI!" a new voice yelled.

This time, Yugi did slip. And Yami, in an attempt to catch his brother, fell on top of him.

Mokuba chose at that moment to fly in.

"AHHH! INCEST!!!" the young god yelled, hurriedly turning away.

The siblings rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Mokuba Hermes!" Yami reprimanded, getting to his feet, "if you don't have anything better to do than yell at the top of your lungs, go away."

"But, Yami, the Trojan prince is in trouble!"

The king blinked, "…so?"

"So, he's calling you for help," Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Honestly, call yourself a king."

Yami sighed, Mokuba is one of the only people, aside from Yugi, brave enough to be this disrespectful. Most likely because of his time with Yugi, his brother had such an influence on people.

"Sorry, Yugi," the king said, "but I should probably see what's going on."

"No problem," Yugi smiled. "Tell you what. I'll get some lunch ready and we can have the wine during your lunch break."

"That would be wonderful," Yami replied as he clasped his travel cloak on and vanished.

---

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Yami, Mai Artemis was growling angrily. How dare he? That mortal was so going to pay. _She_ was the one who saw him first, _she_ was the one who invited him to lunch. He was meant to fall in love with _her_. Afterall, she was _the_ most beautiful goddess, for Zeus's sake, the one men would die for. The god of the hunt and protector of childbirth.

But no, he chose to fall for her twin brother, Malik Apollo.

And there they sat right now, under a laurel tree as Malik laughed and sang for Orion. Mai growled again. Orion would so pay, seducing her innocent twin brother. She would make sure of it. With that in mind, Mai vanished from the earth, for that was how gods travelled, by vanishing and appearing without a trace, as quick and silent as the blink of an eye.

---

Following Mokuba, Yami appeared on the land of Troy, or more specifically, a mountain of Troy. Looking around, the king of the gods couldn't see anything amiss. Shopkeepers were yelling themselves hoarse whilst they sold their goods; maids wandered around doing chores; a group of rough burly men was chasing a young and absolutely gorgeous boy whilst throwing stones at him…wait, what?

"There he is," Mokuba said pointing to the group of men. "The one being killed is the prince."

"I see," Yami said, his heart going out to the boy. He haven't seen anyone so beautiful for such a long time, soft skin, silky hair and the most lithe body he had ever laid eyes on. Yami felt that he could stare at the prince all day.

"Well?" Mokuba asked, looking over to the king as he hovered in mid-air, winged shoes flapping silently.

"Well what?" Yami asked. _I want him, I want him in my collection._

"Are you going to save him?"

"Huh? Oh right," Yami nodded and casting his eyes about him. Spotting an eagle, Yami called it over. "You see that boy there, I want you to pick him up and put him in my bedchamber."

"What are you doing?" Mokuba asked in surprise, as the eagle flew towards the prince. "Why do you want him in your _bedchamber_?"

"I'm placing him in my collection. He shall be," Yami frowned as he thought of a suitable job for the young prince, "he shall be my cupbearer."

Mokuba slapped his forehead, "you can't just _take_ prince Shogo!"

"Is that his name," Yami smiled, then took on a more stern tone, "I am the king of the gods, Mokuba, I shall do what I wish." Mokuba only rolled his eyes in response.

---

Everything was once again peaceful, the Trojan prince had been taken to the bedchambers and told of his duties. Yami was glad that he could finally relax on his throne, until the next problem appears.

"Yami!" a voice that sounded suspiciously like Joey yelled.

_Damn, I thought the peace would last longer than 2 seconds._

Yami sighed. Joey Eos had such a temper on him. Last time he had entered the palace he had asked Yami to grant his sister's newest lover, Tithonus, immortality. When Yami had refused, arguing that he did not agree with their relationship, Joey had pulled Malik out of his chariot to prevent the sun from rising. Thankfully, Bakura had been near at the time and Malik survived without much damage.

_Although Mariku did threaten to start a civil war within Joey's main worshippers and **that** was chaos in itself._

"Yami," the shout brought Yami back to the present, unfortunately.

The king sighed again, "yes, Joey? What is it this time?"

"Tithonus," Joey yelled, stomping across the vast throne room, "is growing OLD."

Yami blinked. _Tithonus again? I thought we were through with that._

Joey growled dangerously. "You said you'd grant him immortality."

"And I did. However, you never asked me to keep him young." Yami shrugged, struggling to keep the smile off his face as realisation dawned on the dawn god.

"Oh…" he said, "damn!"

"You should be more careful in the future, Joey," Yami advised, allowing a small smile to grace his lips and completely ignoring the look of indignation on the other's face.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Joey said. "Serenity is gonna be pissed."

Yami laughed, "I doubt Serenity is capable of 'being pissed' as you so call it.

Joey mumbled something incoherent and stalked off, cursing all the while. He may have a temper but Joey is also quite forgiving and accepts inevitabilities when he sees them.

Yami shook his head as Joey uttered a curse particularly loudly. Just because Joey accepted inevitabilities doesn't mean he has to like them. Still, Yami would prefer it if Joey don't cause any trouble.

"Don't pull Malik off his chariot this time!" the king called out as the god exited the throne room. "Heavens knows we've had enough of that."

---

Rishid Orion was fishing. He was fishing because he has run out of fish. Therefore, he was fishing to get more fish. But the fishes seem to know that he has run out of fish and must go fishing to fish some more fish, because they have moved further out into the sea.

Of course, it might have been due to the shiny glowing thing Mai had put on the bottom of the ocean to attract the fishes but Rishid didn't know that.

All Rishid knows is that the fishes are further out into the sea so he must go further out into the sea to catch the fishes. So…he went further out into the sea...

-

"Malik," Mai said. She was walking with her brother along the beach. Usually she would cherish these moments, especially after Orion entered the scene and stole her brother from her. But today was not a usual day.

"Yes, Mai?" inquired Malik.

"You're spending so much time with Orion," she said, "I'm getting rather worried."

"Worried about what?" Malik laughed, "it's not like he could ever do anything to me."

"No, not that kind of worried," said Mai, placing on a mask of deep sorrow and anxiety. "I'm worried that you'd forget about your duties."

"Don't be ridiculous, the sun is still rising every morning isn't it?"

"I guess," Mai sighed dramatically, "but you haven't been practising your archery. What if you get rusty?"

"I will not get rusty," was the calm reply.

Mai continued, "what if you're already rusty?"

"I am not rusty!" Malik said indignantly. "I bet you I can still shoot any target within my sights, and some without."

"Okay then," Mai turned towards the ocean where a tiny dot could be seen bobbing up and down. Little did Malik know, that was Rishid's head as he pulled the fishing net into his boat. "Can you shoot that?" She challenged, pointing at the small mark.

"Of course," Malik replied confidently.

The sun god took out his bow and notched an arrow. Carefully, Malik pulled the string back and took aim at the little target so far out. The arrow was released and it shot through the air in a streak of light, hitting the target right in the centre.

The dot disappeared beneath the sea level.

"Did I get it?" Malik asked excitedly as he jumped into his chariot, making sure that the sun wasn't still attached to it.

"I think so," Mai replied, getting into her own chariot, "I hope so," she mumbled.

Together, the siblings raced towards the target.

---

"Finally, lunch!" Yami exclaimed happily. It had been a tiring day and Yami was glad to take a break. Aside from the Trojan prince and Joey there had been various other issues he had to see to, all of them regarding mortals. Sometimes, Yami wished he didn't have to look after them, life would be so much simpler if they would all just disappear.

Shaking such insensitive thoughts from his head, Yami headed towards the lunchroom where Yugi had promised to set out his lunch (along with the wine) for him.

"Yami!" a voice yelled.

"What?" Yami growled back, turning just in time to see Mokuba land right on top of him. _Stupid Yugi and his influences._ "Mokuba, don't jump on me." Mokuba pouted, but got off him. "Now if it's another message, tell whoever sent it to screw themselves because I'm on my lunchbreak."

"Me too," Mokuba smiled, "that's why I'm here, Yugi-chan said that I can have lunch with him."

Yami grimaced. _Great, two tiny bundles of joy._ Well, there was nothing he could do about it so Yami just sighed self-pityingly and went into the lunchroom. Mokuba happily followed him and squealed at the sight of the room.

The entire floor was filled with platters of various food. From crisp bread to roasted pork and a large jug of wine in the corner. Three long chairs, covered with cushions, surrounded the food, one already taken by Yugi.

Yami took a seat next to the wine, his younger brother did make amazingly delicious wine, hurriedly poured himself a goblet.

"_Rishid!"_

Yami jumped for the third time that day. _Can't I **eat** without being interrupted?_

He sighed and placed the red wine back onto the table. "Sorry, Yugi, duty calls."

Yugi giggled. "I really feel sorry for you, Yami, you never seem to sit down. And to show my support, I'll sit here and guard your lunch for you whilst you sort out whatever problem there is this time."

Yami rolled his eyes as he clasped his travelling cloak on. "You'd better not eat all of it," the king grumbled quietly as he vanished from the throne room.

---

Upon his arrival, Yami saw Malik crying his eyes out as he cradled a dead man's head on his lap. Mai was off to the side, inspecting her nails nonchalantly.

Yami groaned, a crying Malik means that an angry Malik was not far way. An angry Malik means that all hell is going to break loose.

"Mai, what have you done this time?" the king inquired exasperatedly, although he knew it was best not to judge before understanding the situation. For all he knows, Malik could be crying because he doesn't know how to retrieve his arrow from the dead man's head.

"Me?" Mai looked up, "I haven't done anything."

"Liar!" Malik cried, "you _killed_ him!"

"_You _killed him," Mai retorted, "_you're _the one who shot an arrow through his head."

"Poor Rishid," Malik sobbed, stroking the face with utmost care. "Poor poor Rishid."

Ah yes, Rishid Orion. The only mortal man to have successfully wooed the impassive Malik Apollo.

Yami sighed, "Mai, just tell me what you did."

"I didn't do anything!" Mai said. "It wasn't my fault that the dot Malik used for target practice was Orion's head."

"You _tricked_ me!" Malik shrieked, jabbing an accusing finger at his sister. "You _knew_ it was him! You **_knew_**!"

For the second time in as many minutes, Yami sighed as he watched the siblings throwing accusations at each other. From experience, Yami knew it was going to take quite a while so he looked around leisurely to see if there was anything else to preoccupy himself with. _Damn, why is it that every time I have a job to do, there is never anyone to have sex with?_

---

As soon as Malik had got back on his chariot and began to pull the sun across the sky, Yami headed back towards the lunchroom. Sorting out them two had taken longer than he had hoped. _Or maybe it was because there was no one to have a quick one with._ It was only until Mai had started feeling guilty that the sun god started to calm down. Mai had offered to turn Rishid into a star and the twins could pick a place in the sky for Orion the star to rest forever.

_At least now I can eat,_ Yami thought wearily.

As he entered the lunchroom however, he was greeted not by a table of food and wine, but by his younger brother and his messenger grinning in that innocent yet mischievous way of theirs.

"What?" Yami asked, looking between the two midget gods. "What is it?"

"I've decided," Yugi announced brightly, "that _you_ are going to have a party tonight!"

Yami sighed exasperatedly, "Yugi, when are you going to stop planning out my life?"

"Well you spend everyday planning out everyone else's life so someone has to plan yours," Mokuba chipped it. Yugi nodded in agreement.

"You, shut your trap," Yami ordered, pointing at Mokuba. "And, Yugi…what do you mean I'm having a party tonight?"

"I mean that you're having a party," Yugi replied sarcastically, "you know, a big gathering? With music and dancing?"

"And food," Mokuba added happily, "can't forget the food."

"I thought I told you to hush," Yami said.

Mokuba pouted but didn't speak for the rest of the conversation. However, with the amount that Yugi was talking, it didn't make much difference. So, Yami, the great king of the gods, controller of lightning, ruler of the earth, resigned himself to this random event his brother had planned…again.

_**To be continued…**_

---

**Joey**: Wha? I thought you said definite Jou/_Uke_ Seto. There wasn't even any Jou/Seto!

**Seto**: At least you were in it.

**Yami**: I appear to have a sudden obsession with sexual intercourse.

**Joey**: Damn it, why does _he_ get some?

**Yaoiness**: Because Zeus was known for sleeping around. And he had a hell of a lot of children because of it.

**Yami**: So…I'm going to have a lot of children.

**Yaoiness**: No.

**Yami**: But, you just said-_/frowns as he thinks/_

**Joey**: Hello? Can we get back to the main problem? The Jou/Seto?

**Seto**: Or lack thereof.

**Yaoiness**: Well, I did say _future_ Jou/Seto…

**Seto**: Why does the mutt get to be the dominant one anyway? I'm taller, smarter, stronger and generally better than him. There's no way he'd be able to dominate me.

**Joey**: _/wraps his arms around Seto from behind and nips at his neck/_

**Seto**: ah…no…stop, not in pub-mm, do that again.

**Yaoiness**: _/Ignores them/ _So, people tell me what you think of this chapter. Good? Bad? Want me to continue? Please review and reply!

**Joey**: Tell her you want her to continue, I need my manly dominance!

**Seto**: Hey, why did you stop? Get back here and start kissing me senseless you stupid mutt.

**Joey**: Yes, love.


	2. The Party

_/Sob sob/_ Only one person reviewed…

Oh well, thank you for your comments Darksnickle-Princess! I'm glad _someone_ out there enjoys it. Everyone else, please review if you want me to continue this fic, I can't write without motivation, ne! Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

**Mt. Olympus**

_**Chapter 2: The Party**_

The party that Yugi had forced on - er - planned for Yami, was in full swing (to the king's dismay, he was hoping no one would show up so he could lock himself in his bedroom with the Trojan prince). The dancers, lead by Anzu, were putting on quite a show on the small stage and chatter filled the air.

Joey manoeuvred his way around the other gods and immortals to the food table, specifically the large bowl of red wine.

Scooping up a goblet full, Joey smiled at the delicious drink. Yugi has really outdone himself this time. The taste was perfect, as was the texture. He was surprised that Tristan wasn't standing here drinking his fill.

"Hey, Jou!" The god turned to the voice, _speak of the devil._

"Yo, Tris!" Joey replied, waiting for one of his best mates to reach the table. He noticed that the god of fire wasn't alone but was pulling a protesting brunet along behind him.

When Tristan finally reached Joey, he dragged the aforementioned brunet from behind him. "Joey, this is Seto Nemesis, god of judgement. Seto, this is Joey Eos, god of dawn." Tristan introduced them.

"Hi," Joey said, holding out a hand. Seto looked at it as if it was a creature with large teeth but shook it after only a second of hesitation.

"He's Mokuba's older brother," Tristan continued.

"Another one?" Joey exclaimed, "how many older brothers does that kid have?"

"Three," said Tristan, whilst scooping up two cups of wine, giving one to Seto.

Joey shook his head in amazement then looked over to the silent god of judgement, whom had not spoken yet.

The blonde took in the other's appearance. Mokuba's family was known for their good looks. The aforementioned, black-haired boy being no exception, even though he was a little young for Joey's tastes.

Seto Nemesis was also astoundingly beautiful, soft silky brown hair that Joey just wanted to run his fingers through, smooth well-toned skin and eyes to die for. _His lips aren't too bad either, wonder what they taste like._

He was brought out of his reverie, however, when Tristan spoke again, "hey look, there's Yami's new playmate."

Joey looked over and sure enough saw the tuff of green hair heading towards them. Prince Shogo was quite pretty…for a mortal. Compared to the gods…_he was still quite pretty._ Joey shook his head before he started to confuse himself.

"Man, he's always adding to his collection. We're gonna run out of room up 'ere on Mt. Olympus," Joey complained.

"Mortals should not be allowed to associate with gods, even pretty princes," Nemesis sneered in disgust.

"Be nice, Seto," Tristan said, "and don't **Judge** him either. Yami'll have your head!"

Seto only hmphed and looked away.

"Mr Tristan Haphaestus, sir," Shogo said timidly when he reached them, "Mariku Ares has asked for you."

"Eh? Now?" Tristan said in surprise.

The small cupbearer nodded an affirmation, cringing at the exasperate groan that escaped the god's mouth and shrinking into himself as he looked away from the glare the groaning god's companion was giving him.

"Guess I better see what he wants," Tristan sighed, filling up his wine cup, "last thing I want is a mass genocide amongst my worshippers."

Seto began to protest.

"I'm sorry, Seto," Tristan cut in before the other had so much uttered a word. "Hopefully it'll be quick but if I don't see you tonight, I'll come by tomorrow, 'kay?"

Seto hmphed again.

"Hey, can you look after him, Jou?" Tristan whispered as he pasted his best friend. "Seto's not very used to crowds."

"Sure, just leave him to me," Joey assured him, "you try to get back in one piece."

Tristan rolled his eyes, "oh he's not _that_ bad, Jou."

With those parting words, Tristan Haphaestus slipped into the throng of people with the little cupbearer.

Joey grumbled under his breath, he was still angry with Mariku for nearly starting a civil war among his worshippers. _Malik_ had forgiven him, for goodness sake! No need for an overprotective brother to cause trouble.

The god of dawn nearly jumped out of his skin when Seto spoke, "I take it that you do not like Mariku."

"'Course not, that idiots is a little…" Joey mumbled some more incoherent curse words under his breath before asking, "you?"

"I do not hate him," Seto replied, "but I do not care for war, either."

"Yeah," Joey agreed, "parties are so much better, don't you think?"

"I'm afraid I cannot judge," Seto said, "this is the first party I have ever been to."

Joey looked over and stared. How could he, a god, have not gone to any parties before? It was absurd. So absurd that Joey continued to stare for quite a while.

Seto did not return the eye contact. Joey hurriedly shook his head and turned away, _stranger things have happened, I suppose._

The two stood there in silence. After a while, Joey felt his eyes wandering over to the god of judgement again. Seto really was beautiful, his eyes especially. Joey wondered what they would look like if they were clouded in passion and desire.

Joey gaze lingered on them a little longer than was considered polite, before he turned back to the crowd. He didn't say any of course as he wasn't sure whether Nemesis would be insulted or pleased. And as risky as he could be, Jou knew that this was not the appropriate time to initiate this sort of wooing technique.

The silence continued.

---

Tristan followed the little cupbearer through the crowds. Half focusing on manoeuvring through the thick crowd and half wondering why wasn't Mokuba sent instead. _That little squirt's probably hiding in a tree somewhere, eating and drinking his fill. _Tristan smiled to himself, imagining what the young god's brothers would say if they found him like that. _ Unless he's gone home with them already. It's not like they're known for being at parties._ It didn't really matter, he was going to see them tomorrow anyway.

As Tristan continued to slip between various gods and goddesses, he noticed that he had neared the dance floor and grimaced. _Please don't be here, please don't be here._

Green met green. And Tristan hurriedly turned away, desperately searching out the little cupbearer.

It was too late.

"Hey Tristan," Devlin Tyche smirked from between the nymphs he was dancing with. "Still haven't found a lover yet?"

"Buzz off, Devlin." Tristan growled, his dark olive green eyes resolutely avoiding the other's gaze and following the young cupbearer towards Mariku.

"I hear Medusa is feeling lonely," Devlin yelled after him, "I can fix you up if you like." Fortunately, Mariku pulled Tristan away from the crowds at that moment or Tristan was sure he would have done something stupid.

Reaching a random fountain, Mariku smirking in his typical sly way and waved the messenger away.

---

Meanwhile, Joey and Seto still haven't exchanged a word since Seto's polite 'thank you'. Seto had been watching the dancing on the stage, having nothing better to do. Joey, on the other hand, had been watching Seto beside him. After in depth studies of the judgement god's body, Joey decided more in depth studies were needed. In other words, he was lusting after Seto. _Wow, that was fast. Don't think I've ever lusted after anyone so quickly before._ But Joey knew he wasn't going to do anything about it. At least not yet.

More silence passed…

And more…

And more…

And…

"Nii-sama!" a blur of black tackled Seto to the ground then proceeded to bounce on the judgement god's stomach. "You made it you made it."

Seto grunted, "Mokuba, I can't breath."

"Oh, sorry," the younger god said, getting off his older brother. That was also when he noticed Joey, "Hey!" he yelled enthusiastically.

"Hey, kid," Joey greeted. He never understood how Mokuba could be so energetic. Then again, he was the messenger of the gods, so he needed to be fast to get all the messages across.

Seto, on the other hand, felt that all energy had left him. Or it might be because his chest hurts from being knocked over. "Mokuba, do you have a specific reason of being here?" Seto, ever practical, asked as he got up and brushed himself down.

"Do I need a reason to spend time with my Nii-sama?" Mokuba replied innocently, eyes going impossibly huge.

Seto raised an eyebrow, not buying the act for a second.

"Okay, fine," Mokuba said, giving up, "Nii-san and Onii-sama are wondering where you've got to. They are planning on heading home soon."

"Already?" Joey exclaimed, "but it's not even midnight yet." The brothers ignored the comment.

"Alright, let's go home then." Turning to Joey, Seto spoke to him for only the third time that evening, "thank you for your company. Have a good night." With that, the brunet slipped into the crowd silently.

"See ya, Jou!" Mokuba waved animatedly then skipped after his brother.

"Bye," Joey waved back._ Damn, I should'av asked him out. Or at least asked to sleep with him._

---

"Tristan," Mariku greeted as he settled on the broad edge of the fountain, grinning his usual malicious grin. "Nice to see you, how are you?" Tristan opened his mouth but was interrupted almost immediately - scratch that, he _was_ interrupted immediately. "I need 10 thousand spears, and twice as many swords and shields by tomorrow."

Tristan blinked, and opened his mouth a second time.

Before he could say a word, however, Mariku spoke again, "I'm having a war. A big one. And the Greeks will win, as usual." He sighed satisfactorily and took a sip from his goblet.

"Nii-san," a new voice inserted before Tristan could get a word in, "I hope you're not planning another war."

"Malik," Mariku smiled, a genuine one, not a sadistic I'm-going-to-kill-you smile. "How was the burial."

"I told you, we didn't bury him."

"Oh…" Mariku frowned as he thought, "oh yeah."

"You're so insensitive."

"I am not! Just forgetful."

Tristan rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to be able to make that many weapons by tomorrow."

Mariku turned back to him, focusing on what ever has his attention, as usual. "What about already made ones?"

"I don't _have_ already made ones."

Mariku frowned for a second.

"Why don't you just not have a war?" Malik suggested, sitting down beside his brother and taking a drink from Mariku's goblet.

There was a pause as Mariku brought the goblet to his own lips and upon finding it empty, threw it viscously over his shoulder, embedding into the fountain.

"But I'm booored!" Mariku wined, acting more like a baby than the onii-san of the sun god.

Malik and Tristan sighed as one. Mariku could be so melodramatic sometimes.

Tristan spoke, "either way, I'll never produce enough weaponry by tomorrow. So…I'll see you later!" And before Mariku could ask for anything else, he hurried back into the party.

Malik sighed again as Mariku pretended to cry, bawling his lungs out. The elder brother threw his arms around Malik and 'sobbed' on his shoulder.

Malik groaned, _someone save me._

---

Yugi was currently having the time of his life on the dance floor. Aside from trying to avoid being stepped on, he greatly enjoyed dancing. Afterall, anything with random people rubbing up against you must be a good thing, right?

Not that Yugi got a lot of rubbing up to. Though his features were amazingly cute and his body ratio was practically as perfect as his brother's, Yugi was, at the end of the day, rather short and slight. _Which is just **such** an advantage when I want to be seme for a change, not._

Still, he was currently having the time of his life and he will not let anything distract him, not even such depressing thoughts regarding his physical appearance.

A loud howling distracted him.

_Damn it, just when I was about to get into a trance too._ That was the fifth time that night Yugi had been interrupted, and that excluded all the times that people had stopped him and complimented his wine. So Yugi decided that he wasn't going to let this new annoyance slide and sought out the bawling noise.

Upon finding said sound, Yugi was met with a…

"Wow! You look just like Yami," Mariku gasped, "only shorter and not so handsome."

"Thanks," Yugi replied sarcastically.

Malik blinked at the unexpected newcomer, having resigned himself to an entire evening of listening to his older brother's 'crying'. Although he didn't say it, he half agreed with Mariku. That kid _did_ look the king of gods. Only, he was cuter and probably more fun in bed. The small ones were always more feisty, at least in his experience. Now if he could only find a way to subtly ask for his name.

"Who are you, kiddo?" Mariku asked. Malik felt like hanging him from the sky on a rope of fire.

Yugi simply rolled his eyes. "First of all, I'm not a kiddo. Second of all - "

A loud cheer suddenly erupted and the other immortals began to chant, "fight fight fight fight fight."

"Oh damn it all," Malik watched the small not-kiddo curse as the latter hurried into the crowed.

He blinked. _Damn, I never got his name._

---

_**Later that night…**_

Shogo gasped as he slumped on the cushions. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe just how wonderful it was. The most amazing, mind-blowing, gobsmacking-

"Did you like it?" Yami asked.

"Yes, it's wonderful," Shogo replied. "Your brother's skills are brilliant."

"Aren't they just," Yami agreed, swirling the wine in his goblet.

The two sat for a while, admiring the wine.

After a moment or two, Yami spoke, "now, it's time to run over your list of duties."

Shogo blinked. Surely they've already went over all of his duties before the party started. _What more did a cupbearer had to do?_ Of course, he was in the presence of the king and thus, he kept his silence.

"Aside from your cupbearer duties," Yami said authoritatively, "there are other…er…duties that you must carry out." Yami frowned at the speech's lack of smoothness but it was too late to change it. "These include, being in here, my bedchamber every night."

Shogo nodded.

"You must be on my bed."

Shogo hesitated but nodded slowly after a while. _Where is this going?_

"You must not be wearing clothes."

Shogo blinked. _Huh?_

Yami must have seen the confusion on the prince's face as he quickly explained, "it's so you won't dirty my bed."_ At the start anyway, no doubt the bed will be extremely dirty when I'm through with you._ The king coughed as flashing images were conjured up in his mind by his own imagination.

Shogo nodded, it made sense. He shouldn't have doubted the king for a second.

"You must do all of these duties until I say otherwise," Yami concluded.

Shogo nodded again. He opened his mouth, then closed it as if having second thoughts.

Of course, nothing went unnoticed by the king of the gods so Shogo wasn't surprised when Yami asked him, "what is it?"

"Um, I have a question, sire," Shogo bowed his head respectively.

"Yes?"

"What do I do for the rest of the night?"

A pause.

"I shall show you," Yami smirked as he headed towards the bed.

_**To be continued…**_

---

**Joey**: Yami's a perv!

**Yami**: _/Blushes./ _Hey, at least I don't lust after someone who's taller than me and an antisocial freak.

**Joey**: …

**Devlin**: Why do you use Devlin instead of Duke?

**Yaoiness**: Because Duke is possibly the most stupid name in existence. It makes you sound…stupid.

**Devlin**: _/Growls/_ And why does Joey gets the first romance scene?

**Joey**: It wasn't a romance scene, I was lusting after him. Why was I lusting after him?!

**Seto**: Stop yelling, mutt. Silence is a virtue.

**Yami**: Isn't it 'patience is a virtue'?

**Seto**: Shut up.

**Yami**: Don't tell me to shut up. I am your king, your superior, your-

**Yaoiness**: _ /Push Yami out of her way./ _Right, this chapter was a little choppy and didn't have as quick a start as the last one but I got so frustrated with it I just went, screw this, I'm posting it whether people will like it or not. Difficulty in describing Joey's attraction towards the aloof Seto without our favourite blonde (Malik: Hey!) sounding like a male slut who only cares for the physical appearances.

**Joey**: Safe to say that ya failed miserably.

**Yaoiness**: _/Wacks Joey with a giant mallet./_ Review!


	3. Every day life of the Mt Olympus gods

**Please review whether you like it or hate it, otherwise I can't post updates.** Can't write if I don't think people are reading this. Can't improve if I don't know what's wrong.

Aiming for more regular updates from now on, please don't give up on me. Oh, and sorry in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes/typos, I've checked through them but there always seem to be a few that slips from the net. And I'm too much of a control freak to find a beta.

Without further ado, please enjoy my attempted-crack Yugioh AU fic!

**Mt. Olympus**

_**Chapter 3: Every day life of the Mt. Olympus gods.**_

"You have a half brother?"

"Yes, Mokuba," Leon sighed exasperatedly.

"You have a half brother that's a mortal?" Mokuba asked incredulously.

"Yes, Mokuba!"

The two of them were currently flying across the ocean to see this 'brother' of Leon's. Mokuba hadn't believed it at first, not understanding the concept of Leon's parenthood.

"You have a half brother that's a mortal with no immortal blood in him, yet you yourself are an immortal with no mortal blood within you." Mokuba said, then frowned. "How does that work?"

Leon growled in frustration. It was at times like these that he didn't understand how he, Leon Eros, was best friend with this energetic messenger god. Mokuba could get so infuriating sometimes. Leon supposed it had something to do with the fact that he was an apprentice to Mokuba's brother. Or maybe it was because he had enough patience to listen to Mokuba as he ranted and talked about the various things he had seen and heard. Or _maybe_ it was because Mokuba was the only one who could keep up with him in speed when they flew.

"My mother was a mortal until she met my father and they fell in love. The king gave consent to their relationship and made her an immortal. And then they had me."

Mokuba was staring blankly ahead.

"You didn't get a word of that did you?" Leon sighed as he asked.

"Huh? Sorry, did you say something?"

Leon growled.

---

Seto Nemesis, god of divine judgement, viewed mortals as insignificant beings that he should never associate with. This made him perfect for issuing judgement to the world, although Joey did wonder at his rules from time to time. Afterall, punishing those with good luck? How is luck a crime? _Then again, Devlin is the god of luck. And he's definitely a criminal._ Well, he was in Jou's eyes.

At the end of the day, Seto felt that mortals were not worthy of his friendship and would never dream of courting one.

If Malik was impassive to mortals, Seto was downright cold.

_Good thing I'm not a mortal then._

Joey crept along the bottom of the cliff, careful to make as little noise as possible. He had greatly regretted letting Seto go without any type of intercourse yesterday and felt a strong urge to redeem his mistake. When Tristan had offhandedly told him about Seto's little relaxation hideout Joey saw it as an opportunity could not miss.

_One way or another, you're mine._ Joey thought as his skipped over a particularly large rock, _at least for the day._

---

"Your _brother_," Mokuba said, "is in _love_ with a _**statue**_."

"He is not!" Leon argued.

The two hovered in silence as they watched Sigfried Pygmalion admire the marble statue standing grandly in front of him. He smiled in satisfaction as he tilted his head this way and that as he tried to see every angle of the statue's beauty. After a while, Mokuba gave Leon a _look_.

Leon blinked. "Okay, fine," Leon said exasperatedly, "maybe he is infatuated with the statue."

"Love," Mokuba corrected.

"Whichever it is," Leon said, "I think I should use my lead arrows. That should stop this stupid infatuation." Lead arrows were used by messengers of love to dispel any unwanted attraction whilst the golden arrows had the opposite effect.

"Hm," Mokuba agreed, starting to get slightly disturbed with the amount of attention Leon's brother was giving the statue. When he finally turned towards Leon again, the messenger of love had already notched his arrow and was taking aim. Mokuba's eyes widened as they rested upon the lead arrow.

"No not that one!" he frantically warned.

It was too late. Leon had already released it and the streak of black flew towards its target, hitting true and dispersing in a snake of golden vapour.

"Wait," Leon frowned, "why is the vapour golden?" He turned towards Mokuba who was avoiding his eyes and looking a little guilty. "Mokuba…" Leon growled out.

"Um," Mokuba hesitated. Then spoke in a rush of words, "I wanted to trick you and see how long it would take you to notice that one of the lead arrows was actually a golden arrow so I took one of your golden arrows and painted it grey and copied the pattern of an owl's feather onto the dove feather and then I mixed it up with the rest of your lead arrows."

Leon, who had been staring open-mouthed at Mokuba as he explained, exploded. "You WHAT?!"

---

Yugi stared as the sun god slipped his chiton over his head. Ever since the party last night, the small god of wine had been trying to think of ways to woo the tanned blonde. His plans had ranged from the traditional flowers and dinner to mixing a wine that would all but brain-wash Malik into going out with him.

The latter method had been suggested by one of Yugi's satyrs and he was thankful that said satyr had fallen over in a drunken state as soon as he had suggested it as Yugi was almost afraid that he would have been convinced to make such a wine otherwise.

Therefore, Yugi could not believe his amazing good fortune in catching Malik bathing during his lunch break. Yugi could see the golden chariot tucked away beneath a laurel tree and what he assumed to be Malik's lunch laid out on the grass not far from it. But Yugi paid them no mind, his eyes focused entirely upon the sleek body that had just slipped into the water. Yugi swallowed. He shouldn't really stay there since it was rather immoral to be watching someone taking a bath without their knowledge.

Plus, his own lunch break hadn't officially started yet, though it could be argued that Yugi didn't actually have a lunch break as he spends the entire day making and tasting various food and wine.

Still, Yugi couldn't quite make himself move away from the tree he was hiding behind. Not while the beautiful body was still swimming around in the lucid lake and leaving nothing to imagination. He had to swallow again to stop himself from drooling.

---

Leon and Mokuba watched as Sigfield fawned over the statue, stroking its face gently, kissing its stone cold lips every now and then. A happy sigh escaped the artist as his eyes roamed all over whitewash body.

"What a freak…" Mokuba muttered. Leon turned on him angrily.

"This is _your_ fault!"

"It is not!" Mokuba frowned at the accusation, however accurate it was.

"Yes it is!" Leon yelled, "So fix it!"

"How on earth am I suppose to fix it? You're the love messenger!" Mokuba shouted back, "besides, it's not even my fault!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

As the two continued to argue, they flew towards the only person they knew that could fix this. Aphrodite, the god of love.

---

Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin when his younger brother and his apprentice flew into the room at high speeds. His hands still around a vase of roses, the young god of love stared, wide-eyed as the two messengers before him spoke in a muddle of words. He caught the word 'love' several times but that was about it.

Finally, Ryou couldn't take it any more and held up his hand, the vase cradled in his other arm. "One at a time," he said and turned towards the messenger of love. "Leon, what happened."

"Mokuba made my brother fall in love with a statue."

"Hey, _you're_ the one who shot the _golden_ arrow." Mokuba yelled in indignation.

"Yeah and whose fault was that?" Leon retorted.

"Besides," Mokuba ignored him, "he was already in love with it."

"That was just an in-fa-tu-a-tion," Leon said slowly, punctuation each syllable. "If you hadn't tried to trick me, this would never have happened."

Ryou sighed, "Mokuba, how many times do I have to tell you to stop trying to trick people."

"But nii-saan" Mokuba whined.

"No 'but's, Mokuba," the god of love said sternly whilst Mokuba bowed his head. "You know it only lead to consequences," Ryou continued his lecture, not noticing when Mokuba began to look at something behind him.

"…er…nii-san…"

Ryou ignored him and kept talking, "consequences that _others_ constantly have to fix because _you_ don't know how to fix it."

"But…nii-san…"

"I said no 'but's, Mokuba! And it's rude to interrupt people when they're talking," Ryou said, completely ignorant to the fact that the two messengers were inching up towards the ceiling.

"Um…nii-san?"

"Mokuba! What have I told you about interu-"

**SPLASH!**

Ryou spluttered as the wave that had hit him started to recede.

"I tried to warn ya," Mokuba said innocently.

Ryou growled, "NII-SAN!!!"

"What?" Bakura asked as he entered Ryou's temple room.

"Stop splashing me with water!"

"Eh?" Bakura Poseidon looked around at the water pooled at his feet. "Whoops. Guess there must have been a leak."

The four brothers, Bakura Poseidon, Seto Nemesis, Ryou Aphrodite and Mokuba Hermes all had rectangular temple halls right next to each other. Each temple hall faced a different direction (north, east, south, west respectively) and were joined together by their triangular personal room at the side whilst the space behind the four temple rooms served as the communal dining and general relaxing area.

Bakura, being the god of the sea, sometimes filled his temple hall or personal room up with water. And when the doors are not properly shut, his neighbouring brothers get attacked by a tidal wave.

"What do you mean, 'whoops'?" Ryou said scathingly.

Bakura rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

_**Whoosh!**_

Everyone turned their head towards the noise.

"ONII-SAN!!!!!!" A scream was heard from the opposite direction Bakura had come from.

"Oh dear, I guess I filled up my room too…"

---

Joey blinked as he saw the 'little' hideout Tristan had told him about. And the first thing he realised was that 'little' was hardly the appropriate word to describe it.

The second thing he discovered, to his great joy, was that an almost circular bed occupied almost half of the entire room-cave-thingy. Imagine what fun he will have with Seto on that.

However, the third (though this really should have been priority) thing that caught his attention was that _Seto_ was nowhere to be found. Joey sighed. He had crept all the way from the beach for nothing. _Well, I've come this far, might as well wait._

Looking around, the dawn god spied a jutting stalactite that he could hide behind and promptly sat down in its shadow. He didn't have to be back to the east until the Sun returns and he is needed to help take care of the horses. This means that he has the entire day in which to seduce the tall brunet. _You wait, Seto. This is going to be the best day you've ever had._

_**To be continued…**_

---

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

**Yugi**: …

**Yami**: …

**Malik**: …

**Joey**: And the dark side of Yugi is revealed.

**Yugi**/_Blushes_/

**Malik**: You were watching me bathe?

**Yugi**: It's not _my _fault! I didn't write this sad excuse of a fanfic.

**Bakura**: Why the hell would I bother filling up rooms with water?

**Yaoiness**: You're the god of the sea, you like water.

**Bakura**: Yeah, but it seems pretty pointless to fill my rooms up with water. Why don't I just go and live in the sea if I like water so much.

**Yaoiness**: You want to keep an eye on your younger brothers of course!

**Bakura**: Che…

**Ryou**: Ooh, I'm the god of love, does this mean I'll have a lot of lovers?

**Yaoiness**: Um…no not really.

**Ryou**: But…

**Yaoiness**: You'll mostly see people around you fall in love.

**Ryou**: But…but…

**Mokuba**: Wait a minute, I'm the first one to say something in this chapter, why do no one care about what I say?

**Leon**: It's because you don't really do anything THAT out of character. Unlike Yugi-san who's been turned into a pervert and Bakura-san being a drowning masochist.


End file.
